Angel
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: This story is based on the song Angel by Sarah Mclachlan. This an AU story. What if Lorelai wanted a divorce from Christopher? How would he and others take it? Onesided JJ
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I thought I might get the show for Christmas, but I only got the DVD's, thus completing my set!!! WOO HOO!!

A/N: This is a sad fanfiction!! I warn you!!

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_-Angel- Sarah Mclachlan_

I had never been the kind of girl you wanted to look up to. I got pregnant at sixteen. I don't regret it for myself, but I definitely don't think that you should go out and get pregnant at that age.

I destroyed the only chance of being with the man I really love by sleeping with my ex. I am now married to that ex, and I'm pretending everyday that I _actually _want to be with him. But, no longer am I going to live a lie. I'm telling Christopher tonight that I want a divorce, whether he likes it or not. I know that tonight, I will finally be able to have some peace.

**Later that night:**

Christopher just got home, and I'm walking into the foyer to greet him. He notices that I have a solemn look on my face and he asks why. I guess there's no better time than the present.

"Christopher, I want a divorce." I state simply.

"What?" He asks dumfounded. He drops the mail that he was holding to the floor in his state of shock.

"All we do is fight. I can't take it anymore! I can't pretend anymore!" I yell, exasperated.

"Pretend what, exactly?" He asked. I can see the anger rising in his eyes.

"Pretend that I love you!" I yell.

"It's the diner guy, isn't it?!" He asks, screaming. He reaches for me and grabs my arms.

"Chris, stop! You're hurting me!" I shriek.

He begins to squeeze harder.

"Answer the damn question!" He demands, shaking me a little.

"Yes! I still love him!" I admit.

That's when I feel a sharp pain go through me left cheek. I can't believe it. He actually slapped me! I never would've thought he'd hurt me. Not in a million years. But in truth, he'd been hurting me emotionally for over twenty years.

I fall to the floor, because of the force. He lunged forward and grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, beating my head on the floor. I would fight back, but what do I have to fight for. My daughter's grown and can take care of herself. And, Luke has moved on with his life.

Christopher moves his hands from my shoulders to my neck and begins to strangle me. He was going to kill me.

I can't breathe at all. My vision is blurring. The last thing that I will ever see in my life is Christopher's face.

A/N: Okay, you guys, bear with me! I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I'd be writing this kind of fic!! I was listening to this song though, on my brand spankin' new iPod, and it came to me! I'm sorry if you guys hate it, but please review! I'm sensing that there will be about five chapters! Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing!!

A/N: I'm gonna try and finish this story by tomorrow, because I'm getting ready to go out of town on Thursday. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update I'll Be Seeing You, though!! Sorry, I hope this will get you through the week!!

JJ

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Rory hadn't been getting along with her father for quite some time now. She didn't like the way he acted around Lorelai. He was so childish. After her first fight with Christopher, she went into the diner. She and Luke had talked and now Rory was going into the diner every chance she could. She had met April and they were fast friends, and she had even started to call Luke 'dad'.

Rory was at the diner when she got the call. She almost fainted, but Luke was luckily there behind her to catch her. She told him what she had just heard, and both of the raced out the door, to Lorelai's house.

When they got there, it looked like a scene from CSI. There were police all around and many townspeople. Rory heard Babette talking.

"I was outside talking to my gnomes when I heard all this shouting and then I heard Lorelai yell for Christopher to stop because he was hurting her…"

That was all Rory could stand to listen to. She turned her head and saw Christopher being taken away in handcuffs. She wanted to kill him. To put him through all the pain that he'd put her mother through. She was getting ready to storm over there when she saw it. The body bag. She tried to run over, but her knees buckled. Once again Luke caught her. Rory was screaming at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her face.

Everyone watched the scene play out with tears going down their faces.

"Mom!! Don't leave me!!" She bawled. Rory tried to get away from Luke, but Luke wouldn't let her go.

Rory finally calmed down. She turned around in Luke's arms and put her arms around his neck. She hugged him with everything she had. She knew that he was probably feeling worse than she was.

That's where they stayed for what seemed like hours. Both of them holding each other. Both of them, in the arms of an angel.

A/N: I cried when I was writing this chapter! I actually can picture this stuff happening in my mind. I definitely don't think it would happen on the show, but this is my story! I hope you guys like this story!!

Tata, I'm gonna go write the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

JJ

Luke took Rory back to her apartment and got her settled in. He asked her if she would be alright to be alone and she said that she was fine. He then left the apartment in a daze. He didn't remember the drive back from Rory's apartment at all. One moment he was in his truck and the next he was back at the diner.

He opened the diner door and he heard the bell. The bell that had signaled her return millions of times before. He ripped the bell off the door and threw it across the diner.

Everywhere he turned he saw her. There wasn't a thing in that diner that didn't remind him of her. The coffee pot, the walls in which she had painted, the stairs that they had gone up so many times.

He wasn't sure if he could take this. It was all building up on him. He'd lost her, the love of his life. They were supposed to have their middle. He should've gone to her when he had the chance, but he waited!!

"Why did I have to wait so damn long?" He asked himself, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

He walked upstairs and grabbed himself a beer and sat down on the bed. It was the same bed that they had both slept in so many times. He stood up and stripped all of the blankets off of it, leaving nothing but a mattress.

He was fed up. He couldn't do it. He didn't know how he could live without her. Sure, he'd been able to do it for the last couple of months, but then she was at least alive. Now because of the asshole she had been married to, she wasn't.

He stood there, trying to make himself believe it was just a dream, but he knew it wasn't. Maybe it was just easier to realize the truth instead of living in denial.

He got up to get his pajamas on, and he noticed it. It was _her _flannel shirt. He picked it up and held it in his arms. It still smelt like her. Her beautiful smell.

"Why did you have to go?!" He questioned at the top of his lungs.

He through the shirt across the room and fell to his knees. Crying for the love he'd lost.

A/N: Ch. 3!! Woo Hoo! How can I be in such a good mood when I'm writing this story!! I'm such a loser!!

Please review


End file.
